Lady Knight Or Maybe Not so Lady like?
by RougeLioness
Summary: Set after Lady Knight.. My first fan fic and im not really sure how it will end up just yet
1. Chapter 1

A/n I am not Tamora Pierce and sadly I don't own any of her characters but all other characters and the plot are mine! :) I hope you like it.

Lady Knight.. Or maybe not so Lady like?

Chapter 1

September 10, 460

Keladry of Mindelan, a girl – actually woman – warrior of 18 was sitting cooking dinner at a fire pit glaring at the boy who was pacing with his arms thrown up in the air dramatically. "Kel I know your commander, but why couldn't we just continue on to Fort Steadfast?", Nealen of Queenscove whined.

Kel sighed, saying exasperated because of being asked this at least 20 times, "Simple. Because you **boys **took to long to get ready this morning, and the horses can get hurt riding in the dark." With that said he stalked off to go find someone else to bother or to wright some lovely **cough** not **cough** poetry to his betrothed Yukimi Noh Daiomoru, known to her friends as Yuki. Keladry – known as Kel to her friends and Protector of the Small to many – sighed thinking about all of her friends and their loves, making a mental list.

1. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and Buri – whose wedding was their reason for going to Fort Steadfast

2. Neal and Yuki – who she set up and only regretted when Neal needed help with his poetry.

3. Owen of Jesslaw and Margary of Cavall - his betrothed and one of Lord Wyldon of Cavall daughters

4. Merric of Hollyrose and Lalasa – Kel's old maid, now a wonderful dress maker

in Corus.

5. Ronald of Conte and princess Shinkokami – who were to be married once the borders were secure.

She tried reasoning with herself, saying she was being jealous of her friends and their loved ones because she was just tired when the truth was while she used to not even think of relationships or setting down because she was so interested in her shield, but how that she had it she didn't know what to do, could she possibly have a real relationship?

"Lady Kel!" Tobe, Kel's servant called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?.. Oh hi Tobe, and how many times have I asked you not to call me lady." It was more of a statement then a question however.

"Well lady you look like you were 'sleep sittin' up there." Despite Kel and her friends teaching Tobe, when he got nervous or worried he went back to uneducated talk.

"Humph..." was all Kel could say before going back to her thoughts, but this time of a certain blue-eyed sergeant of the Kings Own. She soon fell asleep dreaming of her days as a squire when her knight commander was Raoul and how she go to spend a lot of time with his men, including that blue-eyed sergeant she fell asleep thinking about.

Neal saw her sleeping by the fire and picked her up then putting her in bed he kissed her forehead in a brotherly way before saying, "Goodnight Mother"

Chuckling he went to go get his dinner for once not having to eat vegetables seeing as Kel always made him eat them which is one of the ways she got the nickname mother in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face – after her dreams last night – However the smile quickly faded when she realized she woke up from a trumpets blast. A long 4 years of waking up before dawn after getting close to no sleep in the kings own meant she slept in practice clothes instead of a night gown like many girls her age. She was up and out of her tent with her glaive in hand, Griffin - her sword – on her belt and a bow with griffin fletched arrows on her back before a respond came to her scouts trumpets. She went to th edge of camp and she heard a horn call that meant friend.

"That sounds like the Kings Own horn" remarked Neal dryly from beside Kel. She smiled knowing how much the Kings Own loved teasing and pranking Neal.

"Meathead!"

"Ugh.. My wonderful cousin Domitian is here" replied Neal upon hearing his cousin Domitian of Masabolle calling him using his nickname.

Domitian or better known as Dom to his friends humped from the saddle and did a flourish players bow, bowing lower to Kel then he did to Neal causing his men to chuckle behind him.

"How where your travels Lady Kel? Meathead?" Dom asked innocently, smiling at Neal's face which went red from anger.

"That is **Sir **Meathead to you!" squawked Neal, causing laughter from not only all Dom's men but from Tobe and even Kel.

"What Sir Meathead here meant was great, thank you for asking Sir Dom." replied Kel once she got her laughter over with.

"So has this fine sir knight Meathead been bothering you beautiful lady?" Dom flirted. Kel however use to his flirting still had to slip her Yamani mask on to avoid blushing. The Humanism believe it is rude to show emotions in front of other people. Kel lived in the Yamani Islands for 6 years when she was younger because her father was the Tortallan ambassador there so she had a strong Yamani 'lump' mask, along with a good hand with the glaive from the Yamani Islands.

"Oh of course he has Sergeant Dom" Kel replied using his rank along with his name hoping no one would see how much she actually like his flirting even though he was known to flirt with all the beauties at court.

Kel, Neal, Dom, Tobe, and Dom's men all arrived at Fort Steadfast later that day traveling in a circle around Kel, much to her displeasure.

"I am a knight not some court lady!" yelled a very displeased Kel before she got control of her emotions and put her Yamani mask on.

When they finally reached the gates yo0u could hear Raoul fussing his was through the crowd to greet them but what really gave him away was he was taller then everyone else there.

"Hello Dom, Kel, Neal, third company" Raoul said bowing to everybody as he said their names. "Thank you Dom for finding them, I was afraid Kel might have been hiding from the fittings." This brought up a chuckle from just about everybody in the crowd around him.

"Oh..mm.. of course not Sir Raoul." said a slight guilty Kel trying to act as polite as possible. "Actually Sir Neal here was a tad late leaving and I didn't want out horses riding in the dark if it was unnecessary sir."

"Ah of course just be ready for reports in a bells time please" replied Raoul before walking off back to his chambers.

"Humph.. Oh in that case we better go get ready for them.. and I need to mm.. make some last minute changes to my written report.. " Replied Neal a little nervously before bowing in the saddle and going to go write his reports that he had barely started, putting it off to the last minute.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting settled Kel, Neal, and Dom meet outside Raoul's chambers to give their reports. Once all three of them were there Kel knocked on the door.

"Come on in" replied Raoul to the knock. "Ah. Hello, Nealen will you please give your report first because i would like to talk to Keladry and Domitian alone once you all give your reports." So Neal and Kel gave their reports on Haven and the refugees along with how much of which supplies they will need. Dom went on to explain how the Kings Own was doing and so on because he was helping Raoul out while Raoul had wedding plans to attend to. Once they were done Neal said his goodbyes and told Kel and Dom he would see them in the mess hall.

"Dom, I just got news that you might want to take some time off to go to Masabolle." He sighed then paused and looked a little lost for words for what seemed like the first me to Kel and Dom both. "Dom i don't know how to put this." Again he paused and gave Dom a note and while Dom read he began looking really upset which just made Kel even more confused. Kel knew it must be serious to make Dom seriously upset and she puzzled this over in till Dom handed her the note.

_Dear Raoul,  
Will you please inform Domitian that we would like his presence at both his older brothers funerals to be held in three weeks time. The boys deaths were due to a fire. Please also notify my dear son of his new status of heir to Masabolle.  
Lady Clair of Masabolle_

Dom seemed to be trying to control his voice enough to trust. "When do I leave Sir?" was all Dom could say after he sure of his voice, even though Kel could still hear the hurt in his voice. She couldn't believe the bluntness of the letter but Dom had always said his Mother was very blunt and could say things she didn't truly mean.

"Actually Dom I was hoping Kel would accompany you so you will leave the day after the wedding or if you prefer you could leave tomorrow morning." Raoul said.

"You will have at least a full moon till you need t report back, you will have time to stop a Mindelan then after the funeral you can report to Corus and give the king your reports along with the supplies need for the forts and Haven."

"Thank you, Raoul" Kel said as she helped Dom up and they both bowed to Raoul. Kel helped Dom back to his rooms because he was thinking so hard that he wasn't watching where he was going and almost ran into three people, a wall, and a building. It has nothing to do with how I like him. Kel thought. Wait since when do i like him. Ah i need to stop thinking, I mean he cant even marry. Wait since when am i even thinking about marriage. Ah.

"Thank you oh fair lady but i think i can get it from here." Dom said a little flirtatious but not with that old hint of happiness.

"Um yes of course.. Dinner at the seventh bell?" She said trying to cover the slight blush on her cheeks while saying this.

"Are you trying to ask me out Kel?" Dom asked a little serious a little bit of a flirt at the same time

Even though this made Kel blush slightly even through her Yamani mask she kept it out of her voice as she responded steadily.  
"No we told Neal we would meet him at the mess hall.. and not even in your dreams Domitian"

"Oh how you wound me fair lady" Dom smiled a little even as he was acting the player and pretending to have his heart being pulled out.

"Dom seriously just get ready for dinner.. and im sorry for the bad news." Kel said and hugged him before hitting him on the shoulder and walking to go get dinner trying to decide if she should wear breaches and a shirt or a dress or maybe a skirt and blouse..


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two hours Kel was talking with Lalasa while being made a dress for Buri and Raoul's wedding. Kel loathed dress fittings, but she was trapped in purple magic- that of Alanna of Pirates swoop also known as the Lioness, and the King's Champion.

"Can you please hurry up? I promised I would meet them for dinner at the seventh bell." Kel whined.

"So who is this boy your meeting?" Lalasa asked.

"Who said it was a boy?"

"Well the only ladies at the fort are currently in the room, Lady Knight." Thayet, the queen of Tortall said smiling knowing she outsmarted Kel for once.

"Well.. umm.. actually I was going to eat with Neal" Kel said with her Yamani mask firmly in place.

"Humph.. of course" Lalasa said with a wink towards Kel. Yuki, Neal's betrothed, smiling knowingly at Kel before going back to helping with the dress again.

After the dress fitting Yuki and Kel ere in Kel's rooms talking.

"So are you eating in the mess hall or with Thayet, Buri, and Alanna?" Kel questioned.

"Humph.. I was thinking of eating with Neal if thats okay with you and Dom of course."

"Yea of course, wait how did you know Dom was coming?"

"I guessed, it wasn't that hard, you wouldn't of put your mask on if you were only going to dinner with Neal."

"Oh.. Humph.. Of course."

"So want to wear our kimonos?"

"Of course, I only have one with me though."

"Okay, ill go get mine and my face paint wait here."

"Sure" and with that the door was closed with Yuki on the other side before Kel realized she had just agreed to wear face paint. Realizing this she just groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes after the seventh bell found Neal and Dom arguing over whether they should get up and get dinner or wait for Kel. There questions were answered however when the doors to the mess hall opened both their jaws dropped.

"Is that.. that is Kel!" Neal managed to stammer out.

"Close your mouths before something flies in them." Kel scolded blushing slightly at how just about everybody else was staring at her.

Kel was dressed in a beautiful hazel kimono that matched her eyes with white and light red flowers climbing up the vines on it. She only had a little face paint including a light blush the same red on her eyelids and bright red lips.

"So are you two going to sit there and stare all night or go get us ladies some dinner?" Yuki said, trying to keep her face calm even though her eyes were crinkled in laughter.

"Oh yes of course my beautiful Yamani Blossom." Neal replied while standing to go get Yuki and himself dinner before he noticed Dom still sitting.

"What Dom I don't even get a hello?" Kel asked putting her best pouting face on.

This seemed to wake up Dom from his thoughts because he jumped up and bowed taking her hand and kissing her fingertips. "Oh.. but you deserve so much more then a hello beautiful lady." Dom said flirtatiously.

"Will you two just get us dinner or do you want me to?" Kel asked slightly annoyed by all the looks she was getting most of them a mix between surprise and extreme surprise.

"See, it really is Kel now Nealen dinner?" Yuki scolded, also slightly annoyed at his husband ignoring her. Seeing the annoyance in both their eyes Neal quickly pulled on Dom's arm and pulled him to go get dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner passed by relatively uneventful besides the looks towards Kel. After a story time with some of the med Kel headed to bed but she couldn't sleep. Every time she would close her eyes she would see Dom's face, which would bring a smile then a bright red to her checks. Especially when she remember how he reacted to seeing her in the dress like kimono with face paint and everything. After a bell and a half of twisting and turning, along with kicking the sheets around, messing up her bed and falling off the bed about 5 times she got out of bed and started a pattern dance with her glaive. She soon completed two more pattern dances ending with her most complex pattern dance at which point she was so exhausted she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As the sun rose so did Kel, who like on most other days quickly changed and braided her hair before getting her sword and glaive. However when she got to the practice courts Thayet – the queen – Buri Alanna – the lioness and kings champion – along with Yuki were all waiting with their glaives and those that had swords brought them. They quickly paired off, Thayet with Yuki, Buri with Kel, and Alanna practicing basic pattern dances because she was still just learning. After two bells they were greeted by a tired cranky Neal and a little bit of a gloomy Dom. All five of the women smiled at them trying to lighten the mood.

"Breakfast anybody? Then us ladies have fittings to attend." Thayet said disregarding her royal tone for now. Neal and Dom both smiled at how Kel visibly paled.

"Um.. yea.. about that.. I can't really.. packing.. Yes I need to go pack?" Kel stuttered desperately trying to get out of the dress fittings.

"Then what do you expect to wear to the wedding?"

"Lalassa made me a dress yesterday?"

"That is the dress for the ball after."

"Breaches?"

"You can not wear breaches!"

"Why cant I wear breaches?" Kel actually squawked losing her Yamani training for a few minutes.

"Because its not proper! Now I command you to wear a dress." Thayet said using her royal tone to show it was a royal command. Alanna snickered softly from behind Thayet at the look on Kel's face. "You to Alanna"

"Yes majesty" Both Kel and Alanna replied. Kel lowered her head. Meanwhile Yuki was using her fan to cover the smile, while Buri was openly smiling and even Neal and Dom were smiling slightly. Neal went over and put and arm around Yuki's waist whispering something in her ear earning a smack on his head with her fan. Alanna's husband, George dropped down from a nearby roof and slung his arm around Alanna's waist causing her smile along with everybody else's smile to grow. His dropping from the roof caused Kel to think about the rumors of George once belonging to the rouge. Kel actually heard from Alanna that he was the rouge king when they first met.

"I say breakfast time." Dom declared before throwing his arm around Kel's shoulder and safely taking her glaive before she could gut him with it. "And its not that bad wearing a dress Kel."

"Then why don't you were one?" Kel snapped obviously annoyed.

"Well I wouldn't look half as stunning as you of course!" Dom joked and quickly dropped her glaive and before running off towards the mess hall. Kel grabbed her glaive and sprinted off towards the mess hall leaving all her friends rolling on the ground from laughter.

"Dom get back here!" Kel yelled thinking how horse blood must run in his family. He turned a corner then kept running with Kel right behind him. He slowed down to open the doors misjudging how far away Kel was in till she tackled him.

They were still wrestling when everyone else caught up to them. After a couple minutes of laughing at the sight of the slight smaller lady knight wrestling and winning with a sergeant of the Kings Own, they fell to the floor simultaneously rolling on the ground holding their sides. Eventually Kel started laughing to and rolled of Dom holding her sides in fits of laughter. None of them noticed the door opening or could tell anyone walking in till the commander of the kings own Raoul tripped over Dom causing everyone to just laugh harder.

"Oi! Whats going on here?! Domitian! Keladry! What are you doing lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway!" Raoul bellowed using his commander tone.

Kel and Dom along with all the other people in the hall way became quiet except for Alanna who just laughed harder. Kel and Dom both jumped up and bowed keeping their eyes on the ground and their heads ducked looking like little kids who had just been caught stealing sweets.

"Sorry, sir" they both mumbled sounding really guilty which caused Raoul to chuckle. Kel despite her Yamani training had her head titled to one side with a confused grin on her face, while Dom cocked one eyebrow.

"You – guilty – kids – sad." Raoul managed to say between fits of laughter. Dom then cocked the other eyebrow as Kel put her head to the other side. Which made both Alanna and Raoul laugh even more. Buri, Yuki, Neal, and George all went into the mess hall as quietly as possible chuckling softly even though they were all a tad scared. Kel and Dom both ran after them after noticing they were gone with confused yet scared looks on their faces causing Alanna and Raoul to laugh even more.

Kel, Yuki, Buri, George, Neal, and Dom all sat down with their food joking throwing food bickering and mostly picking on Neal or watching Dom and Neal fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner passed by relatively uneventful besides the looks towards Kel. After a story time with some of the med Kel headed to bed but she couldn't sleep. Every time she would close her eyes she would see Dom's face, which would bring a smile then a bright red to her checks. Especially when she remember how he reacted to seeing her in the dress like kimono with face paint and everything. After a bell and a half of twisting and turning, along with kicking the sheets around, messing up her bed and falling off the bed about 5 times she got out of bed and started a pattern dance with her glaive. She soon completed two more pattern dances ending with her most complex pattern dance at which point she was so exhausted she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As the sun rose so did Kel, who like on most other days quickly changed and braided her hair before getting her sword and glaive. However when she got to the practice courts Thayet – the queen – Buri Alanna – the lioness and kings champion – along with Yuki were all waiting with their glaives and those that had swords brought them. They quickly paired off, Thayet with Yuki, Buri with Kel, and Alanna practicing basic pattern dances because she was still just learning. After two bells they were greeted by a tired cranky Neal and a little bit of a gloomy Dom. All five of the women smiled at them trying to lighten the mood.

"Breakfast anybody? Then us ladies have fittings to attend." Thayet said disregarding her royal tone for now. Neal and Dom both smiled at how Kel visibly paled.

"Um.. yea.. about that.. I can't really.. packing.. Yes I need to go pack?" Kel stuttered desperately trying to get out of the dress fittings.

"Then what do you expect to wear to the wedding?"

"Lalassa made me a dress yesterday?"

"That is the dress for the ball after."

"Breaches?"

"You can not wear breaches!"

"Why cant I wear breaches?" Kel actually squawked losing her Yamani training for a few minutes.

"Because its not proper! Now I command you to wear a dress." Thayet said using her royal tone to show it was a royal command. Alanna snickered softly from behind Thayet at the look on Kel's face. "You to Alanna"

"Yes majesty" Both Kel and Alanna replied. Kel lowered her head. Meanwhile Yuki was using her fan to cover the smile, while Buri was openly smiling and even Neal and Dom were smiling slightly. Neal went over and put and arm around Yuki's waist whispering something in her ear earning a smack on his head with her fan. Alanna's husband, George dropped down from a nearby roof and slung his arm around Alanna's waist causing her smile along with everybody else's smile to grow. His dropping from the roof caused Kel to think about the rumors of George once belonging to the rouge. Kel actually heard from Alanna that he was the rouge king when they first met.

"I say breakfast time." Dom declared before throwing his arm around Kel's shoulder and safely taking her glaive before she could gut him with it. "And its not that bad wearing a dress Kel."

"Then why don't you were one?" Kel snapped obviously annoyed.

"Well I wouldn't look half as stunning as you of course!" Dom joked and quickly dropped her glaive and before running off towards the mess hall. Kel grabbed her glaive and sprinted off towards the mess hall leaving all her friends rolling on the ground from laughter.

"Dom get back here!" Kel yelled thinking how horse blood must run in his family. He turned a corner then kept running with Kel right behind him. He slowed down to open the doors misjudging how far away Kel was in till she tackled him.

They were still wrestling when everyone else caught up to them. After a couple minutes of laughing at the sight of the slight smaller lady knight wrestling and winning with a sergeant of the Kings Own, they fell to the floor simultaneously rolling on the ground holding their sides. Eventually Kel started laughing to and rolled of Dom holding her sides in fits of laughter. None of them noticed the door opening or could tell anyone walking in till the commander of the kings own Raoul tripped over Dom causing everyone to just laugh harder.

"Oi! Whats going on here?! Domitian! Keladry! What are you doing lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway!" Raoul bellowed using his commander tone.

Kel and Dom along with all the other people in the hall way became quiet except for Alanna who just laughed harder. Kel and Dom both jumped up and bowed keeping their eyes on the ground and their heads ducked looking like little kids who had just been caught stealing sweets.

"Sorry, sir" they both mumbled sounding really guilty which caused Raoul to chuckle. Kel despite her Yamani training had her head titled to one side with a confused grin on her face, while Dom cocked one eyebrow.

"You – guilty – kids – sad." Raoul managed to say between fits of laughter. Dom then cocked the other eyebrow as Kel put her head to the other side. Which made both Alanna and Raoul laugh even more. Buri, Yuki, Neal, and George all went into the mess hall as quietly as possible chuckling softly even though they were all a tad scared. Kel and Dom both ran after them after noticing they were gone with confused yet scared looks on their faces causing Alanna and Raoul to laugh even more.

Kel, Yuki, Buri, George, Neal, and Dom all sat down with their food joking throwing food bickering and mostly picking on Neal or watching Dom and Neal fight.


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast Dom and Kel were walking through Steadfast flirting and talking with lots of laughter.

"So Dom do you have any other siblings?"

"Yea a younger brother who loves to torture me, even more then Meat head"

"I thought you were the one who tortured him."

"H mm.. its back and forth bonding?"

"Of course.. you should tell that to Raoul next time you try to get away with something."

"Me try to get away with something?"

"So are you saying you stopped your constant pranks?"

"Pranks? I am a noble of a gold house why would I stoop to such lowly things as pranks?" Dom stuck up at his nose while Kel just snorted at him. "I just hope our dear Protector things I am worthy enough of her." He added with a smirk.

"Would you stop with that name!"

"I am sorry I anger you so Mother."

"Domitian!"

"H mm someone sounds testy today" remarked Neal from behind Kel causing her to jump and turn around hitting him before she even realized who it was. "Ow!!"

"Oh.. Neal. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't sneak up like that on me! At least it was only you! I mean.. I am sorry Neal!" After about five minutes of her ranting Dom put a hand over her mouth, causing her not only to shut up immediately but also to shiver a little at their touch. Dom smiled at this reaction, Neal however was to busy complaining about his black eye to notice this silent exchange.

"Nealan calm down! Just heal it!"

"Oh yes.. of course.." While Neal was busy healing himself Dom bit the back of Kel's ear causing involuntary shivers to run up her spine, but before he could say anything Kel had hit him straight in the gut with her elbow and pulled away from his hand. Her face was cold but when he looked up into her eyes he couldn't tell most of the emotions, however he could read two. Surprise and uncertainty.


	9. Chapter 9

Kel went to bed after finishing the walk with Dom, placing Neal in the middle of course. She again couldn't sleep because she was thinking of Neal's handsome, blue eyed, cousin. She sat and thought about him and if he was just teasing when he bit her ear. She knew she liked him but she thought herself fickle, she liked Neal and she thought she was in love with Cleon. She didn't realize most girls went through at least five crushes a year, then again she wasn't most girls.

The other problem was not only how to tell him but what would happen. Did he like her like that or did he just enjoy flirting with someone who wouldn't take it seriously. And if he did like her then what would it change. She sat for almost a full hour contemplating before she fell asleep, still thinking.

Waking bright and early once again she went down to the practice courts. She warmed up before practicing, deciding to not practice glaive and practicing hand to hand combat instead, needing some alone time on the courts. Around break feast a couple of conservatives sons, green knights if there new weapons that haven't seen a battle had anything to say about it. She rolled her eyes as they came onto her court, so much for some alone time. She quickly went to leave the courts trying not to lose her mask. That was in till one of them whistled.

Quickly turning on her heel she turned around, mask firmly in place the only thing showing her anger was her hazel eyes that now had a death glare in them. "Yes Solider?"

"That is yes sir to you commoner." She could of laughed but instead she decided to play a game with him.

"Oh I am so sorry sir" She said bowing low and mumbling apologies.

"Yes of course.." He trailed off sizing her up. She blushed deeply before going up to him and acting like she was admiring his muscles. ' not nearly as toned as Doms' the traitorous part of her mind told her, just adding to her blush, making it more believable.

"Maybe I can make it up to you?" She offerred knowing exactly what he was probably thinking. She was right when he reached over and put an arm around her waist.

"I think that would be very nice of you." He obviously had no clue what she had in mind.

"OK then a duel it is." She said suddenly pulling her mask up and getting into ready position.

"Awe isn't that cute, but sweet I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said laughing softly in his voice. 'He must haven't of heard of all the female warriors.' She rolled her eyes thinking this.

"That is Lady Knight to you sir and I would appreciate it if you called me so." She was almost laughing seeing his stunned face. He continued to splutter while she just looked at him questioningly and most of his friends burst out in laughter. "So how about that duel?"

"I wouldn't bring myself down to the likes of you." He spat.

"I am a higher rank then you and I would appreciate it if you spoke to me as so, now soldier would you like to duel or not?" Instead of answering he attacked. She just jumped back, doing a back roll and picking up Griffin before crouching down in ready stance. When he attacked his face was red from either embarrassment or anger, probably both. They continued to spar for this for the next twenty minutes, in which time most of the fort had come out to watch. The new knight was losing breath and could barely stand while Kel continued to just block and occasionally throw in a jab or sweep.

Kel could see Dom and Neal from the corner of her eye as she sparred and every time the swords would come to a crash she could see Dom tense a little while Neal's hands glowed softly ready to heal. Eventually she got tired and hit his sword sending it clattering to the ground. He however didn't want to give up and started attacking with kicks and punches. He first went for her nose which he broke upon impact. She quickly dodged and threw Griffin knowing it would end up near Neal and Dom.

He had quickly gained ground while Kel kept her ground. Kel soon figured out just who this warrior was, he was the Shang who committed treason at age 9 and the Crown didn't know where he went. Upon learning this she kicked and punched back with her contained fury. She had broken two ribs and one of his hands before she finally got a kick to his head that sent him to the ground. After checking to make sure he had fainted she walked over to Dom and Neal. They both had worry written all over their face as they watched her limp over taking short breaths. She barely realized this because of the adrenaline but when she was about to pick up Griffin it quickly wore off and she fell down know realizing she had broken a foot, at least one rib and she was bleeding from many places including her broken nose.

Dom and Neal quickly rushed over, Neal healing her and Dom working on picking her up. Yuki came up behind them picking up Griffin carefully while Raoul and Alanna commanded people to tie him up to be tried for crimes in the laws of duels. Alanna then followed them to.

Kel meanwhile welcomed the blackness as she snuggled into Dom's chest.


End file.
